Bella: Una rosa con espinas
by Selany W
Summary: Harry encuentra el diario de Sirius en el que relata una tormentosa historia de amor con cierta mortifaga ¡leed!
1. Grimmauld Place

REGRESO A GRIMMAULD PLACE  
  
Harry se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con una gran presión en el estómago. Intentaba decidir si sería capaz de atravesar la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place sin venirse abajo.  
  
Notó como alguien le cogía del hombro por detrás dándole fuerza, no le hacía falta girarse para saber quien era, pero se giró. Necesitaba ver a sus dos grandes amigos dispuestos a todo por él. Los tres se miraron a los ojos, no hicieron faltas palabras, sus miradas eran suficiente lenguaje.  
  
Hermione se adelantó para entrar en la casa. Cuando se encontró al lado de Harry le dedicó un cálido beso en la mejilla y, mirando atrás una vez cruzó el umbral, se perdió dentro de la casa.  
  
Harry respiró profundamente cogiendo fuerza. La orden del fénix se iba a trasladar a un nuevo refugio. Todos habían venido a recoger aquellos materiales que les pudiesen servir y a honrar a Sirius por última vez.  
  
Volvió a mirar a su amigo Ron que no se había movido de su lado. Algo inquietó a Ron y mirando a Harry se adentró en la casa. Momentos después, Ron salía con el cuadro de la madre de Sirius tapado con una sábana. Harry le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. No hubiese soportado los gritos y desvaríos de aquella mujer que apoyaba a Voldemort y que no tenía en gran estima a su querido padrino.  
  
Harry volvió a respirar profundamente. Era el momento de entrar, no había marcha atrás. Con paso decidido cruzó el umbral de Grimmauld Place y se introdujo en un mundo de recuerdos.  
  
Las charlas en la cocina, las confidencias entre él y su padrino, Kreacher malhumorado, el enfado de Harry del verano anterior, la vista en el tribunal... Todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza produciéndole una mayor presión.  
  
Que distinta se veía ahora la casa. Vacía, silenciosa, mugrienta, sin vida... cierto que esa casa nunca había sido un hogar ni para el mismísimo Sirius. Pero, el verano pasado había acogido momentos especiales difíciles de olvidar.  
  
Harry llegó al desván. La puerta se abrió con un aullante chirrido. El desván estaba completamente a oscuras, cubierto por sábanas blancas repletas de polvo y abarrotado por cosas que en otro tiempo habían sido parte de la casa de los Black.  
  
Harry paseó entre todos aquellos bultos, y llegó ante una especie de escritorio antiguo repleto de cajones. Un libro con las tapas muy viejas llamó su atención. De entre sus páginas sobresalía lo que parecía ser una foto.  
  
Harry cogió la foto con curiosidad. El corazón le dió un gran vuelco. Ya había visto esa foto antes. Moody se la había enseñado el verano anterior. Allí estaban sus padres, Sirius, Colagusano, los Longbottom, Dumbledore y su hermano, Lupin e incluso el propio Moody. Sonrientes, igual que el verano anterior, sin saber el trágico futuro que les esperaba a muchos de los fotografiados.  
  
Harry dejó la foto sobre la mesa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le dió la vuelta a la foto. No podía ver a ese grupo feliz e ignorante.  
  
Abrió el libro en el que había encontrado la foto. Tan solo tenía escritas a pluma las primeras páginas. Parecía un diario, una confesión. Leyó las primeras frases:  
  
"Alguien me dijo una vez que del sufrimiento de los otros aprendemos valiosas lecciones. Supongo que es la impotencia que siento al estar encerrado en esta casa lo que me ha impulsado a escribir.  
  
Ya que si no puedo ayudar a la orden del fénix por mi situación actual, tal vez pueda ayudar a alguien con mi historia"  
  
El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco aún mayor al que había dado al encontrar la foto. Sabía perfectamente quien había escrito esas líneas. Siempre se había sentido inútil en Grimmauld Place, por eso fue aquella noche a ayudarle, por eso no volvió a la casa que le vio nacer.  
  
Harry se sentó en el mugriento suelo con el libro en sus manos. con los ojos empañados se dispuso a leer la historia del que había sido un segundo padre para él: Sirius Black 


	2. Ella

ELLA  
  
"A nadie le deseo los tormentos por los que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida. Incluso a mi peor enemigo le deseo la muerte antes que el sufrimiento. Puesto que, ¿no es mejor una muerta rápida frente a la agonía de que pasen lúgubres días ante tus ojos? Recordando sufrimiento, recordando a esos seres que tan injustamente te han arrebatado, deseando venganza, notando como todo tu cuerpo arde de odio...  
  
Sí, incluso al traidor de colagusano le deseo la muerte. A ese hijo de mala madre que consiguió arrebatarme parte de mi juventud, que me encerró a traición, que traicionó a sus mejores amigos... Deseo su muerte.  
  
Mis palabras pueden parecer las palabras de un ser malvado, asesino, nada mas lejos de la realidad ¿Atormentado? Sí. ¿Vengativo? Cierto, pues nada mas ansío que vengar a mis seres queridos.. ¿Oscuro? Por mi apellido lo puede parecer pero en mí hay luz. Una luz que mis amigos me dieron, una luz que mi ahijado hace brillar, una luz de esperanza que nunca me abandonó en Azkaban, una luz que veo en los ojos de las personas que ahora me rodean, aquí en Grimauld Place, rodeado de buenas personas, de seres queridos, de amigos.  
  
Aquí a mi lado tengo una vieja fotografía, una fotografía llena de buenos recuerdos. Una fotografía que nunca he olvidado. Que me ayuda a recordar que mi vida estuvo un día repleta de luz. Que en mi juventud fui plenamente feliz, que disfruté de una gran amistad que hoy recuerdo en Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Recuerdo mis aventuras con James y Remus. Recuerdo nuestras risas, nuestros trapicheos, nuestros secretos, nuestros amores...  
  
Amores... qué extraña se me hace esa palabra. Tuve muchas amantes en los años de mi juventud, era consciente de mi atractivo, nunca tuve problemas a la hora de conseguir pareja, pero... ¿realmente me enamoré de alguna de ellas? ¿ me enamoré de alguna de las que vinieron detrás de ELLA? ¿volví a conocer el amor después de que ELLA partiera en mil pedazos mi joven corazón?  
  
No. ELLA fue la única. Tan bonita como peligrosa. Una bella rosa llena de punzantes espinas. BELLA, como su nombre. Con ese cabello azabache que despertaba la pasión en mí. Y esos ojos grises misteriosos que me hacían perder la razón, esos ojos en los que nunca conseguí leer la verdad.  
  
No. Ninguna chica consiguió remendar mi corazón herido. Nadie volvió a hacerlo latir. Con nadie conseguí sentir esas mil sensaciones que sentí aquel verano con ELLA. El último verano que pasé en casa de mis padres. El último que pasé con ELLA y con el resto de mi familia, su familia.  
  
Porque ELLA era mi familia. ELLA era mi prima. ELLA es Bellatrix." 


	3. Primer Encuentro

PRIMER ENCUENTRO  
  
"Ocurrió en el decimosexto verano de mi vida. Como todos los veranos, volvía a casa durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts. A diferencia del resto de mis compañeros a mi no me ilusionaba volver a casa con mi familia. Para qué engañarnos. Nunca tuve lo que se llama una infancia feliz. Crecí siendo la oveja negra de la familia Black, una familia muy respetada que creía firmemente en la limpieza de la sangre. Como decía mi madre: "Debíamos respetar y honrar el apellido de la familia".  
  
Puede parecer extraño pero crecí a la sombra de mi hermano pequeño Regulus. Normalmente son los hijos menores los que se encuentran a la sombra de los de mayor edad pero en mi familia fue totalmente distinto. Desde que éramos pequeños Regulus era el ojito derecho de mis padres, el niño mimado, el que tenía todo lo que deseaba. Mientras que yo era el desastroso hermano mayor que no cumplía las altas expectativas de mis padres.  
  
Quizás era la rebeldía lo que me hacía pensar que la limpieza de sangre no era mas que una tontería de mi familia para seguir perteneciendo a la clase alta. O tal vez tenía mas sentido común que el resto de mi familia. Fuese por lo que fuese el sombrero seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor para disgusto de mi familia (La mayoría de ellos habían pertenecido a Slytherin).  
  
Hogwarts se convirtió en mi hogar en tan solo un año. Conocí a Remus Lupin y a James Potter mis dos mejores amigos, mi segunda familia. Y con ellos, nuestras bromas y nuestras aventuras en el castillo, comprendí lo que era sentirse querido por una familia. Ese verano deseé no volver a mi casa. Deseaba que el colegio no cerrase jamás para no abandonar a mis nuevos amigos. Pero hasta el colegio tenía derecho a descansar.  
  
Ese verano, mi familia comenzó a llamarme "el niño Gryffindor", algo que lejos de molestarme me parecía un halago (aunque el resto de la familia no opinaba lo mismo). Me pareció un verano interminable a pesar de que tanto James como Remus no cesaron de mandarme cartas semanalmente. Finalmente el verano pasó. Y con él llegó la carta de Hogwarts para mi hermano Regulus. Cuan orgullosos se sintieron mis padres cuando mi hermano fue seleccionado para Slytherin, y no solo él, también una niña morena de grandes ojos grises fue seleccionada con mi hermano. Mi prima Bellatrix.  
  
Durante los siguientes años no tuve relación con mi hermano mas que en verano. Dentro de Hogwarts Regulus jamás mencionó a ningún slytherin que tenía un hermano que pertenecía a Gryffindor. A mí poco me importaba, estaba bastante ocupado planeando bromas con mis amigos, haciéndole la vida imposible a un atolondrado de Slytherin llamado Snape y planeando como convertirnos en animagos tras un desliz que tuvo el pobre Remus.  
  
Así pasaron los años hasta mi decimosexto verano en Grimmauld Place. Era una mañana aburrida y solitaria como cualquier otra mañana. Yo estaba en la cocina devorando unas tostadas que acababa de preparar mientras ojeaba la sección de quidditch de "El profeta". Entonces entró ella. Una muchacha de tez blanca y ojos grises apareció ante mis ojos. Llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes. Por los hombros le caía con gracia el cabello liso azabache. Me miró con curiosidad. Menuda cara de bobo se me debió quedar . Recuerdo que pensé que era la chica mas bonita que jamás había visto.  
  
¿Quién eres? – preguntó con interés. Eso debería preguntártelo yo, desde cuando una chica tan bonita merodea por mi casa – le dije dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. ¿Tu casa? – dijo ella sin inmutarse – Estás equivocado, es la casa de mi primo. Regulus Black. Tu primo – le contesté seductoramente – es mi hermano pequeño. Soy Sirius Black. No sabía que Re tenía un hermano – contestó con indiferencia – sin embargo tu cara me suena, ¿vas a Hogwarts? Si, soy un Gryffindor, ya sabes, un león – No podía creer que mis encantos no inmutasen a esa chica. Sin embargo no me daba por vencido.  
  
¿Gryffindor? – la joven hizo una mueca de asco y luego muy altanera me contestó – Soy Bellatrix, Slytherin. Pasaré aquí el verano – Acto seguido me robó la tostada que quedaba en mi plato y tras darle un pequeño mordisco dijo – ¿No sabes hacer las tostadas? ¡Está quemada! Oye – contesté molesto – era mi tostada. ¡Encima que me la quitas podrías tener algo de consideración! ¿Acaso los Slytherin no tenéis educación?  
  
Bellatrix se mostró muy satisfecha con mi último comentario. No se molestó en contestarme. Tan solo sonrió seductoramente y tirando la tostada a la basura desapareció de la cocina. Y yo me quedé ahí, quieto, impresionado por aquella sonrisa y a la vez furioso por su comportamiento. No podía ni imaginarme lo que Bellatrix conseguiría hacer de mí... 


	4. la curiosidad mató al perro

Hola a todos! Después de tres capitulos creo que es hora de presentarme (buen lo admito, no sabía como se hacía esto y me ha costado tres capítulos enterarme) . Primero gracias a todos los que leáis este fic. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió? No sé estaba releyendo el quinto libro y me pareció genial juntar a estos dos personajes. Asesinado por su primer amor, ¿qué trágico no? Bueno yo me resisto a creer que haya muerto. En fin, se lo dedico especialmente a Carlota porque ella me descubrió esta web y me dijo como usarla. ¡VA POR TI KARLOTA! Bsos para todos y si os gusta, no os gusta, tenéis alguna pregunta, sugerencia, paranoia o lo que os de la gana. Mandadme un review que me hace ilusión. Muaks. Espero que os guste  
  
LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL PERRO  
  
Pasé el resto del día buscando a mi bella prima por todas las estancias de la casa. Sin embargo no había ni rastro de ella. De hecho no había nadie en la casa. Tan solo estaba yo. Me sentí libre para inspeccionar, deseaba encontrar la habitación de Bellatrix, quería conocer mas cosas de aquella gélida joven. Miré en la habitación de invitados. No. Conociendo a mis padres no hubiesen permitido que una adorable slytherin durmiese en una habitación cualquiera. Pero entonces ¿dónde?. El resto de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas ¿Dormiría con Regulus? Eché un vistazo a su habitación, no había ningún rastro de presencia femenina.  
  
A no ser que... El desván: Un sitio grande, oscuro, que fácilmente podía convertirse en una habitación. El lugar perfecto para una Sly. Subí corriendo la escalera y abrí la puerta: ¡Premio! Una habitación en tonos verdes, ordenada, con un suave olor a rosa se mostraba ante mí. Comencé a curiosear: Junto a su cama había dos fotos enmarcadas. En una de ellas se veía a Bellatrix con su seductora sonrisa y pestañeando coquetamente. Tuve que contenerme para no robar esa foto. La otra, mostraba a un grupo de Slys sonriendo altivamente. Reconocí a mi prima, a mi hermano, al atolondrado de Snape y a otro de mis primos: Lucius Malfoy. Todos altivos y orgullosos, creyéndose los mejores del mundo. Dejé la foto con cierta repulsión. Un libro plateado llamó mi atención. Estaba sobre su cama. ¿Sería una novela, o tal vez su diario? No me dio tiempo a averiguarlo. Oí pasos subiendo por la escalera. Tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Bellatrix entró en la habitación. Lejos de asustarse por la presencia de un enorme perro negro en su alcoba le dedicó un gesto de repugnancia y levantó su varita. Mi única opción fue echarme a correr. Lamentablemente a ella también se le ocurrió lo mismo e intentó darme caza por toda la casa. Me escondí tras una esquina y volví a mi estado humano. Segundos después, Bellatrix irrumpía a toda velocidad chocándose conmigo y haciendo que ambos cayésemos al suelo.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mi prima levantándose del suelo. - Estoy bien, gracias – dije haciéndome el ofendido – ¿Dónde está quien? - El perro. Donde está – Su mirada no dejaba de buscar con furia al perro que había visto. - Bellatrix. No tenemos perro. Estás equivocada – dije inocentemente. - Te digo que he visto un perro. En mi habitación – replicó furiosa - Y yo te intento explicar que estás equivocada, aquí no hay perros – me encantaba la situación. - ¿Insinúas que lo he imaginado? – sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos - No deberías beber tanta cerveza de mantequilla a tus años – le respondí con descaro.  
  
De haber sido cualquier otra chica me hubiese ganado un buen bofetón, sin embargo, a mi prima parecía gustarle mi descaro y olvidó el tema del perro por el momento. Sonriendo replicó:  
  
¿Todos los gryffindor son tan idiotas como tú? No, que va, yo soy el único, el ser idiotas y prepotentes es cosa de los slytherin. De modo que soy una idiota prepotente – dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en mí y se acercaba peligrosa e insinuantemente Lo has pillado- contesté aparentando calma Vaya – dijo coqueta – yo pensé que también era bonita... No creas – conseguí contestar rendido a sus encantos.  
  
Notaba la respiración de Bellatrix a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara. Me moría de ganas por besarla y no parecía que ella fuese a poner resistencia. Entonces, a tan solo unos escasos milímetros de sus labios, Bellatrix se separó de mí y dijo: - Ingenuo.  
  
Dicho esto abandonó la habitación riéndose a mi costa 


	5. EXCITANTE VERDAD?

Bueno aquí viene un capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste, no es de lo mejor que hay así que espero que me perdonéis En un par de días subiré el siguiente. Bueno muchas gracias a todos por los reviews me han hecho mucha ilusión y bueno yo contesto porque soy así de agradecida :p También debo dar las gracias a mi profesora de Desarrollo Comunitario: Gracias profe porque si no fuera por lo aburridas que son tus clases no tendría inspiración alguna. Dios te lo pagará con hijos :p (jejeje) Ya no me enrollo mas, espero que os guste!! Hasta pronto!! COMO PODEIS VER TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LOS ESPACIOS, YO LOS PONGO BIEN PERO LUEGO ME JUNTAN TODO Y ME VUELVEN LOCA!!  
  
Cristy Bellatrix Snape Felton: Vaya nombre mas sly!! Y Largo! Es genial. Me alegro de que te encante el fic y me encanta que lo leas. Gracias y espero que te siga encantando!  
  
Moony33: Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que tienes razón, pobre Siri, ¡y eso que no ha hecho mas que comenzar la historia! Aunque no debería haberse metido en cuartos ajenos. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste.  
  
Agus y Moony : Me ha entusiasmado tu review! De verdad gracias por todo lo que me dices, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y en cuanto a lo de crear la orden Bella y Sirius... no sé yo que tu esperaría a ver como continua Bella... Es un poquito mala eh? (Mentira es una chica con armas de mujer! Ole por ella) Espero que te guste.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Dos humillaciones en un día son bastante para cualquier persona. Incluso para una persona capaz de convertirse en animal. Por eso me encerré en mi habitación dispuesto a escribir a Lupin y a James sobre mi seductora y slytherin prima. No sabía por qué pero estaba realmente impresionado, mi respiración se agitaba cuando pensaba en lo próximas que habían estado nuestras bocas. Esos espectaculares ojos... ese pelo azabache... Iba a volverme loco. ¿Por qué mis encantos no le afectan? ¡Si en Hogwarts no me faltan admiradoras! Pero Sirius Black no se rinde tan fácilmente, no, claro que no. Además no hay nada mas divertido que hacer en todo el verano. Sirius estaba mirándose en el espejo cuando una chica morena entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta y se sentó en la cama:  
  
- Me aburro – declaró Bella  
  
- ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?  
  
- ¿Y haberme perdido tu posturita delante del espejo? Creo que no – rió la joven  
  
- ¿Has vuelto a ver perros en la casa? – Dijo el chico con sorna  
  
- Muy gracioso. Te digo que había un perro. ¡Y lo encontraré! Acabaré con él y luego te lo traeré para que lo veas – Sirius tragó saliva asustado " nada de transformaciones en casa" se dijo a sí mismo  
  
-Bueno y por qué has venido a buscarme.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, me aburro. Tus padres se han ido a tomar café a casa de los Malfoy. Y Re no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas. No he encontrado al perro... así que solo me quedaba una opción.  
  
- Yo no soy el ultimo plato de nadie – protestó Sirius – y donde narices está Regulus.  
  
- ¿Tu eres de la familia o no te enteras de nada? – le dijo Bella indignada – Regulus y Lucius están en una lujosa residencia para estudiantes de slytherin en cierto país de Europa. Volverán dentro de dos semanas y yo estaré aquí esperándoles.  
  
- ¿Y tus padres?  
  
- En alguna isla perdida haciendo negocios – sonrió Bella.  
  
- ¿ Y por qué no vas con ellos? – Preguntó interesado.  
  
- Porque no hay necesidad. Oh por favor borra ese gesto de compasión de tu cara, me da náuseas. Venga hagamos algo divertido. Sigo aburrida  
  
-¿Qué es para ti algo divertido? – dijo Sirius poco convencido  
  
-Desde luego en esta casa nada. Pero por suerte para ti tengo polvos flu escondidos en mi habitación. Así que, mueve tu trasero y vamos a la chimenea.  
  
-¿A donde quieres ir?  
  
-Donde cualquier chica caprichosa y con dinero querría ir.- Sonrió de manera angelical – De compras.  
  
-¿Al callejón Diagon? Sí. Será Divertido. Tomaremos un helado y compraremos algún artículo de broma... o quizás un perro negro – dijo mordazmente. Bellatrix le dedicó una gélida mirada.  
  
-Gryffindors – dijo la chica con asco – No saben divertirse. No chico no, el callejón Diagon es para leoncitos como tú. Vamos a ir al callejón Knockturn.  
  
-A ti te faltan un par de hervores. El callejón Knockturn es un callejón de mala muerte lleno de gente de mala muerte que no tiene ninguna buena intención, además...  
  
-¿Acaso te da miedo? – interrumpió Bella  
  
-¿Miedo? Muy graciosa. Soy un gryffindor, un valiente, no como otras casas...  
  
-Si insinúas que los slytherin somos una panda de cobardes estás muy equivocado. Somos inteligentes, es decir, nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos. Nadie me quiere mas de lo que yo me quiero – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Vamos a ir o no? – Bellatrix comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
-Tranquila primita. Coge los polvos flu, te espero delante de la chimenea.  
  
Bellatrix sonrió orgullosa y le dedicó a Sirius una seductora sonrisa mientras se iba. Sirius comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la chimenea. ¿A quien iba a engañar? Llevaba deseando ir al callejón Knockturn desde que se enteró de su existencia, aunque siempre había pensado que sería con sus amigos con quien correría esa aventura y no con su prima. Aunque bien pensado, era todavía mas emocionante estar acompañado de esos grandes ojos y ese aire seductor de superioridad. Bellatrix bajó corriendo con los polvos en la mano. Se situó al lado de Sirius y le entregó unos pocos polvos flu. Ella entró primera en la chimenea. Imperturbable y muy decidida se echó al pelo hacia atrás de forma muy coqueta y dijo mientras echaba los polvos: - ¡Callejón Knockturn!  
  
Momentos después Sirius imitó a su prima y apareció en el suelo lleno de ceniza en una misteriosa tienda del callejón Knockturn.  
  
-Te ha costado ¿eh leoncito? – protestó Bellatrix impaciente.  
  
- Estás loca, no he tardado nada – se defendió  
  
- Vamos levanta del suelo y salgamos de esta tienda. Aquí no hay nada interesante – Sirius se levantó y siguió a Bella hasta la salida de la tienda. Una vez se encontraron en el callejón preguntó:  
  
-¿Y donde quieres ir caprichosa slytherin?  
  
-Ahí- Bellatrix señaló una vieja casa completamente en ruinas, descolorida y aparentemente completamente vacía. Sirius dio un respingo  
  
-¿Ahí? ¡Pero si solo es una casa llena de mugre!  
  
- He dicho que vamos ahí – respondió la chica mientras andaba decidida hacia la casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró hacia donde estaba Sirius y alzó las cejas impaciente. Sirius echó a correr hacia ella. Ambos entraron.  
  
La casa llena de mugre por fuera no era por dentro mucho mas agradable. La madera del suelo crujía decidida a romperse. Apenas una lamparilla de gas iluminaba toda la casa y las telas de araña abundaban por doquier. Había muchas estanterías llenas de frascos que contenían (a juicio de Sirius) pociones. Bellatrix se acercó a un pequeño mostrador y tocó una campana que allí había. Un viejo encorvado, desaliñado y con el pelo gris enmarañado observó a Bellatrix por encima de sus diminutas gafas.  
  
- Quien eres y qué quieres- dijo el viejo poco amistosamente.  
  
- Soy Bellatrix. Y él es mi primo Sirius. Familia Black, casa slytherin – Bellatrix hablaba de la familia y su clase social llena de orgullo.  
  
- ¿Con que Black eh? Muy bien bonita, qué es lo que quieres – el tono de voz del anciano cambió considerablemente.  
  
-Un filtro de amor, otro de la verdad, uno de esos que provocan pesadillas, un multijugos y... ¿tiene alguna poción para acabar con perros?  
  
-Claro que sí bonita. Ahora mismo te traigo todo.  
  
-¡Bellatrix, estás loca!¡sabes que todas estas pociones están prohibidas! – Sirius le susurró al oído para evitar que el viejo encorvado le escuchase. Bellatrix sonrió y se acercó mucho al rostro de Sirius. Casi podía besarla  
  
-¿Excitante verdad? – dijo la chica- Sirius notó como el corazón le latía de nuevo a toda velocidad – Vamos primo – Bellatrix continuó hablando sin separarse ni un milímetro de él – no te reprimas. Compra lo que desees. Yo invito.  
  
El viejo desaliñado volvió con los frascos que había pedido Bellatrix y los guardó en una bolsa de papel. Miró a los jóvenes:  
  
- ¿Desean algo mas? – Sirius respiró profundamente. Bellatrix no apartaba su mirada de los ojos del chico, expectante.  
  
- Deme otra poción de la verdad y una poción para entrar en sueños ajenos (¿con qué soñaría el atolondrado de Snape?) – Sirius habló con decisión. Bella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y muy sensualmente le obsequió con un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. El viejo volvió con las dos pociones para Sirius, el chico busco decidido algo de dinero para pagar cuando Bellatrix le cogió de la mano y le paró.  
  
-He dicho que yo invitaba – dijo seductoramente mientras entregaba un billete al anciano – Quédese con las vueltas – le dijo al viejo.  
  
-Volved cuando queráis – se despidió el viejo forzando una sonrisa.  
  
Los chicos salieron de la tienda. Sirius respiraba con dificultad, el beso de su prima le había cortado el aliento. Pasearon por el callejón ojeando todo lo que en él había pero nada más parecía interesar a su prima. Sirius le propuso ir al callejón Diagon a tomar algo. Para su sorpresa Bellatrix aceptó. Tomaron un helado y compraron diversos artículos de broma. Bellatrix compró además la revista Corazón de Bruja alegando que los chicos que salían en ella eran muy atractivos. Poco antes de irse se cruzaron con una bruja que llevaba a un perro negro a su lado. Bellatrix le miró con odio e intentó sacar la poción que acababa de comprar de su capa, afortunadamente Sirius se lo impidió. Se hizo de noche y los chicos utilizaron una de las chimeneas del callejón Diagon para volver a Grimauld Place. Una vez en casa se sentaron en el pasillo y comenzaron a enredar con los objetos que habían comprado. Sirius jugaba con una guillotina que simulaba que cortaba un dedo.  
  
Damela – le ordenó Bellatrix.  
  
¿Perdona? No he oído ningún por favor en tu frase  
  
Ni lo vas a oír – dijo la chica con orgullo – he dicho que me la des.  
  
Lo siento pero no, como podrás ver estoy usándola yo. Y con ese tono de voz jamás te la prestaré. Pídelo por favor.  
  
Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie con decisión – dame esa guillotina. Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.  
  
Uy que miedo me das. Mira como tiemblo  
  
HE DICHO QUE ME LA DES! – Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre Sirius. Ambos se encontraban tumbados en el suelo forcejeando por el poder de la guillotina. Bellatrix tenía fuerza pero no podía con Sirius. Ella estaba encima de él haciendo fuerza. Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Entonces Bellatrix sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre la boca de Sirius y le besó con pasión. Sirius quedó inmovilizado. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Y a la vez le estaba intentando quitar de la mano la guillotina!  
  
En ese mismo momento, los padres de Sirius entraron por la puerta de la casa y se quedaron quietos, mudos de sorpresa, observando tan sorprendente escena. 


End file.
